


The Suga(r) In My Life

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: You are Daichi's little sister, and you have always had a crush on Sugawara.One day you overhear Daichi on the phone with Koushi and hear something you shouldn't have-Koushi likes a girl..Your hopes deflating, you decide to keep listening to find out what she's like, and you find out..THAT GIRL IS YOU?!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Suga(r) In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This book will be slow to update. Apologies in advance.

It was late at night, and ___ was sitting at her desk, tapping her mechanical pencil anxiously as she began to write in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Today I watched Daichi practice as usual, but I couldn't stop staring at Koushi.. I ended up missing Daichi's amazing dive because I was too busy staring at Sugawara. The way the sweat was dripping off his face and his body was soo hot!! I couldn't help it! I love watching Koushi play!

He's such a good setter, and he moves with grace! I absolutely adore him!

Later on, I was standing close by him when it was his turn to serve, and he actually scored a point with it! The other side didn't even have a chance to stop the serve! It was amazing! I cheered for him soo loudly and you'll never guess what happened next! 

He actually turned around and gave me a hug!!! 

HE ACTUALLY HUGGED ME! 

He picked me up and spun me around in a hug, and I thought I was going to die on the spot! 

I felt like a princess in some movie! I was blushing fiercely, and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest! It was beating so loudly that I thought he could hear it, but he never said anything afterwards so I guess he didn't, but still! 

I love him soo much! 

I just wish he noticed me more.. I think he only thinks of me as a little sister.. There's no way he would ever fall for me.. but I can't help but dream that someday he will fall for me, and that we will get married and live happily ever after.. Please notice me Koushi! Notice how much I'm in love with you! 

Your grey hair.. your kind personality, and the way you care for everyone so much.. the way you talk.. I'm in love with it all! I like everything about you Koushi! 

I just wish you felt the same way about me..

___ then began drawing a little sketch of Sugawara spinning her around in a hug at the bottom of the page. She drew him in a suit, and herself in a princess-style ball gown, colouring in her hair and her cheeks rosey before colouring in the dress a vibrant blue. 

She then sighed. 'I should probably get to bed now..' She thought. 'It was such an eventful day! I hope I dream of Sugawara tonight!' 

She then closed her diary and set her pencil down on her desk before tucking her diary into her top desk drawer and crawling into bed. She then reached over and turned off her lamp on her bedside table before rolling over and shutting her eyes, clutching her hands together.

'Please gods.. let Koushi feel the same way about me as I do for him!' She silently prayed. She did this every night. It has become somewhat of a ritual to her. She didn't believe in a particular god, so she prayed to them all. She wasn't sure what to think about the gods, there were so many different ones in this world, and so many different beliefs, she never knew what to think about them, or which one of the thousands might be real, or which to believe in, but that was okay. She just hoped that someone, somewhere was listening to her prayers, and that was enough for her.

After praying silently, she then unclasped her hands, pulling the covers up past her shoulders, before drifting off into a pleasant sleep. She dreamed of Sugawara confessing to her, and she smiled happily in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Haikyuu stories by me, feel free to check out:  
> • Diving In The Rain (Yuu Nishinoya X Reader)  
> • Receiving 101 (Yuu Nishinoya X Reader)  
> • Blocking My Heart (Kei Tsukishima X Reader)  
> • From The Start (Shouyou Hinata X Reader)  
> • Injured - Daichi X Reader (Lemon)  
> • Help Me (Kenshin Ukai X Reader)
> 
> Please do not post my story or any parts anywhere else without my express permission.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!~♡


End file.
